A Line of Distress
by Dreams on Clouds
Summary: In Hogwarts, there’s a big conflict going on. A grouping, which cuts it in half. Lily Evans is madly in love with James Potter, a person of the other group, but he is unreachable because he doesn’t return her affections and that the grouping is a big


Hello! Another one of my crazy ideas. I actually like this. I hope I won't ditch it. Or any others of my fics. Haha. Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: This will probably be the only disclaimer in the entire story because I always forget then unless it's at the start of the fic. So here it is: I don't own the characters. The plot is somewhat based on Meg Cabot's 1-800-Where-R-You series. I think in television, it's named 1-800- Missing? Or something like that. Based cause of the two groups thing and... Aw... you'll find out, right?  
  
Summary: In Hogwarts, there's a big conflict going on. A grouping, which cuts it in half. Lily Evans is madly in love with James Potter, a person of the other group, but he is unreachable because he doesn't return her affections and that the grouping is a big obstacle. A line of Distress. R/R!! =)  
  
A Line of Distress  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dreams on Clouds  
  
It was a cold summer in Hogwarts that day, and most students decided to stay in the castle since being outside would've frozen anyone to death. Unless you were already dead.  
  
Including me.  
  
In fact, I was curled up in the library in the Reading Section, reading the latest release of Winnona Wizer, enjoying the peace and quiet that the Common Room never seemed to have this year. I, of course, sat in my favorite plush chair in the corner, a blue and silver colored one.  
  
I'm a 5th Year Gryffindor Prefect. The one they always call the 'redhead'. No problem there. I really had red hair. In fact, I had it in a ponytail, when it's down; it just reaches in the middle of the shoulder blades. Many a girl comes up to me to compliment me on my hair. It was straight, but when it came to the bottom, it started curling up. So my hair was sort of strange - Half straight, half-curly. As in like an 's' that kind of curly. If I didn't comb it, it would roll up together and make it look like those ribbons that are curled for gifts. (A/N: My hair's like this! It was inherited from my family). My eyes were the strangest color of green. It was my favorite feature. It was like an emerald. Once my father brought home an emerald from the jeweler and compared it to my eyes.  
  
Just when I was about to find out whether or not Kimby was lesbian or not, my best friend came running in, all noisy and stuff. So indirectly, all attention was on her as she made her way over to me.  
  
"Lily! Lily, boy am I glad I saw you," Tiu Xiao-Xin blurted out, gasping in weird ways, "There's this major war outside, I swear! All the hotties and leaders are there fighting!" Xin plopped down on the black plush chair beside me and leaned in closer to me.  
  
My best friend, Tiu Xiao-Xin was Chinese. Her parents traveled to England for work, and that was where she was born. That's why she's in Hogwarts. Xin, my nickname for her, meant heart or love, and that was what she was. She was a thoughtful person, loving and caring. But that didn't stop her from being a bouncing ball of laughter and joy. Why, she was a as moody as a girl with a heavy bout of PMS. Always changing from thoughtful and quiet to loud and bouncy. As an Asian, she had her long black hair, which I'd admired from afar since it was so straight and always in place. But then her eyes were a let down, since she had chinky gray eyes.  
  
This was the first time, in this whole year that I've seen Xin this excited, unless you count her Great Uncle dying. I looked up, trying to look interested, since boys fighting was a usual occurrence, "Oh really?"  
  
Most of the girls in the library tried to subtly leave but of course-- everyone knew they were--wanting to see what Xin was talking about, but not I. I, in fact, resumed to reading the moment she answered, eager to find out whether Kimby was lesbian or not.  
  
"Yes!" Xin squealed loudly, making Madam Preet glare at her. I think she spotted that I was not paying attention since she grabbed the book and continued, trying to act innocent, "So's Calvin."  
  
Calvin was my mother's best friend's son; my God brother, but we treated each other as siblings. Even then, Calvin was more the type to start the fight than sort it up. I mentioned this to my best friend and she waved it off. He was two years older than me so he was a 7th year.  
  
"Calvin's fine. Don't worry." I looked up to her, trying to get back my book from her grasp. It didn't work since Xin had it raised in the air--her hand not even bothering to bookmark the page I was reading--and she was considerably taller than me.  
  
"Lileee!" Xin dragged out the 'y' so it sounded like 'ee's, "We seriously need to check it out." She pleaded, eyes doing the famous 'puppy-dog-eyes' in which she found completely irresistible. To me it was pathetic.  
  
"Look, we've seen them fighting ever since we studied here." I replied tartly, exasperated. I eyed her carefully, seeing if she would let it go. She didn't  
  
"...So?" Oh, she was acting dumb on purpose, adding a folding of arms for good measure. I think she tried to act like a kid since I had this natural fondness for them.  
  
"What 'so'?" I felt like pulling Xin's hair out of her scalp, but I resisted, it wasn't right to argue with Xin when she was determined, so I gave in, "Ugh! Come one, Tiu, we're checking it out." I pulled her hand, making sure to grab the book which she let fall to the floor, and slipped it into my robe.  
  
As we walked our way, (I more like followed her), I asked her a question, "Where is it?" I didn't want to act dumb by just following her path.  
  
"In the Great Hall," She replied, "About the Pobres and the Ricos. I swear, Calvin is causing a serious commotion." Xin waved her hand around to add effect.  
  
You're probably wondering what the hell those are. The Pobres and Ricos, I mean. Well, if you're in Hogwarts, it's one of the most common terms. First Years were riled and lectured on their differences. I actually remembered it clearly.  
  
Flashback...  
  
The Gryffindor Common Rooms were filled with Gryffindors, some sharing a chair just to be able to sit on one.  
  
Four people were standing in front of the Fireplace commanding respect. I remember, I was gazing at them in awe. Us First Years were required to sit in front of the fireplace, sitting on the floor.  
  
I wanted to protest, but my other House member, who I found out was Jennifer Warlock, complained that her robe will get lint on it from sitting on the floor.  
  
Fat good thing that did her.  
  
They made her stand up during the whole briefing, which was an hour. Not that long for me, but for Jennifer, it was hell.  
  
Sandy Miguel was one of the ones in front of the fireplace, and she started the briefing, "Hello, First Years, you may not recognize me as the rest of the populace, but I am the Gryffindor Leader of the Ricos. Rich in Spanish. I have my co-leader beside me, Patrick Dunnave." She didn't even bother to point him out.  
  
The one at the most left glared at her, "I'm August Park. Instead of listening to this rich bitch ramble on about Ricos, I'd rather you listen to us, the Pobres." He grinned, finding what he was about to say highly amusing, "The 'poor'. Though I think that is highly reversed in attitude." With that, half of the Gryffindors burst out laughing, "us Pobres have more sense of humor, and they will to actually find out the pleasures that life can bring." The man beside him sniggered.  
  
I remember nervously looking around, trying to find Calvin, he told me he'll be here. Then, those people were giving me the creeps that only my sister could do to me. I didn't find him, but later I found out that he was being briefed in another room.  
  
"But then," Someone beside Sandy cut in, "The Ricos have sense of style and have the understanding of higher values in life. We can actually afford new robes."  
  
This, I thought, was highly insulting. But they weren't done yet. The Pobres laughed and August replied tartly, "Well, we can fix our brooms without having to write a letter to mommy" He stressed the mommy, "about buying a new broom."  
  
Sandy cleared her throat, "Shut up, Park, we're here to get new recruits, not new realizations." She looked us pointedly.  
  
Recruits. That was what she called us. Like we were from the army or something.  
  
"We'll be doing some magic on you to see what group you'll be in." Sandy said. She tried to give us a reassuring smile. Bah, she should've just frowned. Her smile was scary. I mean, God, it was horrible. It reminded me of the witch in the story Hansel and Gretel who smile cause she had a horrible plan in store for them. Like eat them.  
  
We took some time as they lined us up and performed magic on us, a blue sign appeared for Ricos and Red for Pobres. When it was my turn, I peeled my eyes shut. This was the first time I ever had magic cast on me, and it freaked me out. But then it was so harmless, even cool! Patrick was the one who performed the spell for me.  
  
I was Ricos. So was Xin, to my relief later.  
  
Flashback...  
  
They told us that we should never associate with the other group. After that, they separated us by Ricos and Pobres and started giving another briefing.  
  
I found out, from Patrick, that the Ricos-Pobres thing happened way back. It was the Slytherins who started it. Strange how the Slytherins started such a popular tradition.  
  
They were Ricos.  
  
At first, it was about blood, your heritage. But the students changed it since it had no real difference and decided to change it to the extent of their money.  
  
Ricos meant being rich. Rich enough to have manners, proper behavior and decorum. The household was also run by house elves, or maids. They were the ones who could afford having pure gold around their bodies. The money to buy all the top of the ladder designer clothes. The respect in society.  
  
Pobres meant being poor. Poor that they had to use scholarship to enter. Poor that their houses often had rats. Their language was vile and often wrong-grammar. They usually used hand-me-downs. Or what I had fondly called, 'hand-me-gowns'.  
  
I actually favored the Pobres.  
  
Anyway, since they had those people who were neither rich nor poor, they used their attitude to decipher what group they belonged.  
  
Ricos were sophisticated, very graceful, like a ballerina. Of course, Ricos were gentle and sociable. They don't start fights, instead they, not pacify them, but continue them.  
  
Pobres were laid-back, always joking around. They were friendly and comfortable to be with. But then, they are the ones that start the fights.  
  
I bit my lip as I came back to Xin, who was talking to me in rapid Chinese. She tends to do this sometimes. Like she forgets I can't understand that.  
  
"In wai ta mun..." (A/N: Because they...) she rambled.  
  
"God, Xin," I said angrily and loudly, putting my left arm on her shoulder, "Take a breather..."  
  
When we reached the Great Hall, I knew that two people were arguing. I didn't know because I saw them. Did I mention I was pathetically short? I knew because they were shouting. Real loud, might I add?  
  
They were the head of Ricos, my God brother, Calvin Mathews, and the head of Pobres, Sirius Black.  
  
I saw Calvin there, as we made our way, trying to be calmed his best friend, Anthony Diether, since Calvin had his hand around Monica Spear's-- Anothony's girlfriend--neck and seemed to want to strangle it. I don't know why...  
  
Until Xin gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, "Monica's Pobres!" she made out, getting worried for our fellow Gryffindor.  
  
I gasped and both of us made our way, trying to get to Anthony. It was easy since it was mostly 7th Years and we were way smaller than them. We just had to squeeze in between them.  
  
"I'm prefect," I said along the way, "I could stop this!"  
  
"Yes, but you'll be a disgrace to the Ricos. Calvin is a prefect too." Xin reasoned quietly.  
  
"Mathews! Let her go right now!" a familiar voice shouted angrily, the voice managing to be clear among all the noise.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
When I caught sight of Anthony in the front, a few feet away from me. I grabbed his arm as he turned to me surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed when he saw me and Xin.  
  
I didn't reply. I was too busy staring at Monica, who seemed to be whimpering.  
  
Xin did for me, but she didn't answer, "What happened?"  
  
I didn't hear the reply, I was watching as Calvin tightened his grip on Monica's neck. Sirius was yelling already, as well as other people. But he was being blocked by other Ricos who sniggered with excitement and amusement.  
  
Calvin peered up at her, a smirk playing on his face, "Why, hello outcast," He greeted politely as his friends laughed loudly, "You look mighty Poor today."  
  
Monica grasped both of Calvin's hands, breathing heavily, "Let me--Let me... go." She tried squeezing the life out of his hands, to no avail, "An-- Anthony! Help!"  
  
I turned to Anthony, who looked on helplessly. I scowled and turned back to Calvin, seeing him laugh.  
  
"Don't you know, little girl, that Anthony's my best friend?" Calvin taunted, "Like he'll help an outcast like you. Traitor." He hissed.  
  
I had to stop him. I had too. I looked around and saw that some Ricos were blocking the way of the Pobres, laughing. I was the only one who had a clear view of Calvin.  
  
So I took the chance to stop it.  
  
This thing sorta reminded me of soccer. Calvin had the ball, and I was the one who was supposed to get it back. We always played this back home.  
  
I jumped and tackled him like a panther does a human who trespassed on its land.  
  
Since he didn't think he'd encounter anyone from the back, he stumbled and let go of Monica, who fell back and hit the floor holding her neck and gasping.  
  
I was panting as I watching him get up since I was still standing.  
  
He was angry. I swear. His eyes had gotten all red and his ears were starting to red as well. I only saw that happen when I accidentally hit his Domino formation, the one he spent days fixing up.  
  
He looked up at me, surprised to find that it was his childhood friend (Did I mention that? I don't think so...) and God sister who lunged at him instead of some crazy student.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here, Evans?" He practically shouted. Or maybe because everyone was deathly silent, unless you count Monica's whimpering.  
  
"You were hurting her." I whined, trying to act like a little kid. I was pushing it, I know. But I didn't think he'd hurt me. I mean, I'm his mother's best friend's daughter, his god sister. Too much to lose.  
  
But I was wrong. Some other Ricos were closing in on me. As in closing. With their big built and all compared to mine, I only need three people to close in and effectively block me.  
  
Until someone stopped them.  
  
It wasn't Calvin. Hell no. It was James Potter, and he was furious.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mathews? This girl is your cousin!"  
  
God sister. I corrected mentally, but I didn't think it was the appropriate time to correct my savior and crush.  
  
Calvin grabbed me by the shoulders by the back, and hissed in my ear, "Get out, Evans. Or I'll have to hurt you."  
  
I blinked. Was he warning me?  
  
I glared at him; whirling around to face him, "Hurt me? Would you really hurt me? Like you'll hurt Monica?" I challenged.  
  
I was aware of the looks everyone gave me. Calvin was known for his temper, and I seemed to be reaching it faster than a cheetah chases a turtle. I always made him lose his temped back when we were kids, so it was no biggie to me. Except that most of the high-ranking leaders saw this.  
  
"Are you taking her side?" he asked softly, his dark blue eyes glinting dangerously, "Are you risking being banished from the Ricos?"  
  
"Calvin, man, you're going way off track..." Another one of his friends cut in, pointing to Monica, who was picked up by her friends.  
  
I leaned closer to him, as close as someone who was 5'3 can reach someone 6'2, "Look here, Calvin, you can threaten to explode all my Barbies, like you actually accomplished back when we were kids, but you cannot, I repeat, cannot hurt my friend, alright?" I was dead. Sooo damn dead. So I decided to push it, "Are you risking being ignored by me when you go to my house during summer? Are you?" I stepped back carefully, when someone poked me from the back, then wrapped their arms around me.  
  
This guy had guts.  
  
Calvin was seething.  
  
While I was at it, I decided to go on a roll on being mean, I turned around and slapped the guy. Seriously. I even wore the mood ring so when the man came back up, he had a ring mark on his cheek.  
  
"What are you doing?" Calvin hissed at the guy who hugged me. A guy I didn't know.  
  
I backed away since his attention was diverted and rushed to Monica.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly, wiping her tears.  
  
Everyone was staring at me, thinking: 'Why da hell is this Ricos Babe hanging around us.'  
  
"Moni?" I asked again when she didn't reply.  
  
"Lily Evans! Come back here!" Calvin called, he knew his limits. He couldn't reach here since it was Pobres Territory.  
  
"Shut up, Mathews." Sirius drawled. I could hear the triumph in his voice, "Evans decided that we were noble this time, huh? Tough luck on winning her." I didn't get what he said. But I knew it meant something deep. Very deep.  
  
With that, Calvin left along with all the other Ricos, seeing that the fight was over. Xin rushed over to me accompanied by Anthony, who looked apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, for not helping you. You see, I sleep with Calvin everyday, he might drug me or something."  
  
I glared at him, "You think Calvin is seriously capable of that? You care more about yourself than your girlfriend, is that it?" God, this guy was humiliating.  
  
"Hey, Evans." Sirius was coming over, a grin in his handsome face. I knew what was coming.  
  
Out of pride, I ignored him. Seriously, someone who defended a Pobres snubbing the leader, that was ironic. But I didn't care.  
  
"I know you're trying not to listen, but I know you are," Sirius was trying to charm me, "Look, a beautiful girl like you seriously needs to move to being a Pobres. It's not that bad. At least we're not mean. Are we folks?"  
  
He was replied by a chorus of cheers - rowdy cheers  
  
"It's not that bad anyway," Remus Lupin said quietly, but I heard him clearly, "Everyone is very comfortable to be with."  
  
I knew they were right. It was better than those stuck-up assholes.  
  
But I didn't admit that out in the raw, "Of course you'll say that. Anyway, I can't. I'm stuck. My God brother's the leader, it'll be a scandal if I change." I shrugged.  
  
"He threatened that." Sirius said logically, grinning at his best friend, James Potter, who remained silent all through this conversation.  
  
Why wasn't my 7th Year crush talking to me? He should be. He loves me! Maybe even more than I love him!  
  
Ha, that's what I told myself anyway. Like I always do. No harm there right?  
  
I had a crush on him the 4th time I saw him. Yes, fourth.  
  
Here, I'll write down what happened on each time:  
  
1. 2nd Year. When he stood up along with Sirius to congratulate themselves in their prank back in the Common Rooms. I think they managed to change the password of the Slytherin Common Rooms. Don't ask me how they did that.  
  
2. 3rd Year. When Calvin and he were fighting about Ricos and Pobres which resulted in detention for 2 weeks for both since they hexed each other senseless.  
  
3. 3rd Year. When I visited Calvin while he was in the Infirmary during Visiting Hours and he was laughing with Remus. I remember that Calvin was being a prat cause he kept on complaining about the banana's around his head.  
  
The most important sighting:  
  
4. 4th Year. When I was soaking my feet in the lake, totally unaccompanied since Xin and I just found. This loser came up behind me and pushed me in there. I didn't know how to swim. That was when James came and jumped into the lake and swam to me to save me from some horrific death. I swear, when I was in his arms, I actually wanted to drown. Y'know, to see if he'll go with me and allow himself to swim deep enough to save me. Too bad I was so light...  
  
Xin was looking at me worriedly as the Pobres carried Monica to the Infirmary. "Will she be alright?" she asked, staring at them.  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno. I mean, maybe the fact that Anthony didn't come and save her from my evil friend." We made our way to the Common Rooms. I was walking rather fast, trying to ignore the looks people gave me as we passed.  
  
Xin was trying to catch up with me, "God, your god brother is such a 'tard. Why was he so mean to Moni? He so totally exaggerated this time. I don't think Dumbledore will approve."  
  
I knew the answer.  
  
Anthony, the Ricos' leader's best friend, dating a Pobres? It was unacceptable to Calvin. He felt betrayed. Hurt. Like a wounded puppy. But comparing Calvin to a wounded puppy was like comparing the devil to a red cotton ball. The only comparison being the color  
  
"I don't know..." I answered softly.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, a hand pulled me to an empty classroom. Xin noticed and banged her arms on the door.  
  
My 'kidnapper' opened the door and waved her away. Pretty arrogant bastard.  
  
Only one person could do that.  
  
And that was my god brother.  
  
When he turned to me, his eyes softened and patted the table on which he decided to sit on. "Sit, Lily."  
  
I shook my head and rested my body on the door in case Calvin decided to pull a stunt in which I needed to scramble out of there as fast as possible.  
  
Calvin shook his head, amused, "I won't hurt you Lil." He said, smiling slightly.  
  
Whoa. Major attitude change. "So... what am I here for? Brutal murder? Assassination?"  
  
"The fact that you went against me, your leader, to go help some enemy. Lily, what is wrong with you?" Calvin stood up now and made his way to me.  
  
My hand grasped the doorknob behind me, ready to turn, "Well, Monica--"  
  
"Spear." Calvin corrected, "It's Spear."  
  
"Monica." I persisted, "Anthony's your best friend, don't you think you can overlook the fact that she's Pobres?"  
  
Calvin eyed me carefully, before speaking, when he did, it cam out as a surprise for me, "You aren't doing this for yourself are you? You want to date a Pobres, am I right?"  
  
What...? I was silent. He did make sense, I realized. I wanted to date James, but he was Pobres. Of course, I didn't tell Calvin that, "Look, Calvin, can't you just let it pass? I mean, god, it's just ranking. We're being biased."  
  
Suddenly, his hands grasped both my shoulders in a hard grip. "Lily, I will not accept the fact that you are going to betray us. I know I'm going far, but why do I have the feeling that you will? You're showing signs of that. Lily, you are close with the Ricos leader, how will that look if you betray us?"  
  
Seriously, this guy was going too far, "Really? Your reputation is more important than me?" I shook my head, trying to sound disappointed, which was way far from what I was feeling, "Calvin, I feel so... hurt."  
  
What he did surprised me the most.  
  
"Lily..." his hands moved from my shoulders, to hug me tightly.  
  
Now, Calvin has hugged me more than enough times in the past. Once was when my Father died, he was there to hug me when my Mother was busy crying her tears out. But this one, man, it didn't feel comforting. It wasn't friendly. More like intimate.  
  
Don't ask me how someone like me who hasn't been kissed—unless you count the one back at Home when my friends and I played a game of truth and dare and they dared me to kiss this random guy my friend brought to join—managed to know that.  
  
I tried to push him away with all my strength. I wasn't weak; I was quite strong for my gender, age, weight and height. But Calvin was way heavier, taller, and older and had the advantaged gender. I bet you can guess that it wasn't effective.  
  
"Mathews." I used his surname to show I was angry, "Let me go right now. I don't need this." I tried to push him once more with both of my hands  
  
He ignored me, grabbing both of my hands to stop me from pushing him farther away.  
  
"Mathews!"  
  
I thought he obeyed me when he loosened his hold. But I was wrong. He leaned down quickly and captured my lips in a harsh kiss.  
  
My second kiss.  
  
I struggled, my hands on his chest. His tongue was suddenly licking my lips, and that called for serious action. An action I always hated to perform. But this was serious.  
  
My knee went surging towards his groin. Hard. A trick he taught me back when we were kids.  
  
And that was when a figure sauntered in.  
  
James Potter.  
  
Ha! Done! Only a day to write! Man, I got so totally inspired! Can you guys tell me if Lily is a bit too perfect? I want Lily to stray from the goody- goody character that other authors seem to harbor. I don't think mine are like that.  
  
What's next?  
  
-Confrontation between Lily and James. -More Calvin conversations  
  
Haha. Not much, but I plan to add more since I'm hurrying this up. I hope you guys will support this like you have kindly supported my other ones.  
  
Review!!! The more reviews, the faster the update!!  
  
Mwah! Huggles everyone!!  
  
Dreams on Clouds 


End file.
